Persnickety
by AudiophileChica
Summary: Just a quick one-shot about Kensi's need for her own brand of organized chaos on her desk.


Just a very quick one-shot. As usual, the characters don't belong to me. Enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Do I even want to know what you're doing, Deeks?" Callen watched the detective move objects around Kensi's desk, intensely focused on the task at hand.

Deeks responded without stopping or looking up. "The cleaning crew moved all of Kensi's things around, so I'm just fixing them to avoid a morning blow-up."

Sam leaned forward on his desk and grinned. "I've never heard or seen her get pissed about her stuff being moved except when you did it."

Deeks straightened up, glancing towards the door. "That's how I knew there would be a blow-up." At their questioning looks, he continued. "The morning after the new cleaning crew started, I happened to come in early from surfing. I noticed they had moved all her things around to clean, but they didn't put them back correctly. I spent the next twenty minutes putting everything back exactly they way it usually is. By the time she got here, it was perfect. There was no blow-up, and the day was calm and quiet," he ended wistfully.

Callen contemplated for a moment. "That was three weeks ago."

Deeks looked down for a second, only slightly embarrassed.

"You've been coming in early every morning just to fix her desk, haven't you?" Callen inquired.

Deeks raised his hands defensively. "Hey, she may end up getting mad at or annoyed by other things, but she has started every day for the last three weeks in a good mood. Now I don't know about you guys, but I think that's worth getting here an extra half hour early."

Sam shook his head. "I think you're crazy."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you should probably be thanking me." The detective smirked.

"Now I _know_ you're crazy." Sam chuckled.

Before he could respond, Deeks's phone rang, putting a temporary hold on their conversation. Seeing that it was his boss from LAPD, he stepped away as he answered. By the time he returned to the bullpen, his partner had arrived and was sitting at her desk next to Callen.

"Morning, Partner," Deeks greeted as he headed to his own desk.

Kensi smiled brightly. "Good morning. Who was on the phone?"

"It was Lt. Bates." He noticed all three agents stiffened slightly when they heard the identity of the caller. "Don't worry, you won't have to rescue me this time." He chuckled. "I just have to go in tomorrow and meet with the prosecutors on a case I worked a while back. They're about to go to trial and they just want to make sure everything is wrapped up nice and neat."

"Any idea how long it's gonna take?" Callen inquired.

"I would assume just the morning, but I honestly couldn't say for sure. I'll just go straight there and hope I'm out before dark." Deeks laughed.

Callen and Sam glanced at each other, both remembering their earlier conversation with the detective about his partner. "So you won't be here at all in the morning?" Sam questioned.

Deeks knew exactly why they were asking. "No, there's really no point," he answered with a grin.

Kensi watched the exchange between the three men in confusion.

Callen took notice and jumped in before she could question them. "Sam's just excited to have a morning vacation from keeping Deeks in line," he stage whispered.

"Ha ha, very funny. Mark my words, you will miss me," Deeks stated confidently.

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, right. We'll see."

The rest of the day passed by quietly and without incident. No new cases had come in, so they were able to catch up on quite a bit of paperwork before Hetty could come after them with her letter opener.

The next morning, Deeks was at the police station bright and early. They got down to business quickly and were soon fully engulfed in statements, depositions, and evidence. Deeks had felt his phone vibrate several times throughout the morning, but since they were only text messages, he ignored them until they took a break. By the time they broke for lunch, he had several texts from both Callen and Sam. His grin grew larger with every message he read.

Callen – _Okay, maybe we were wrong._

Sam – _I will admit, you were right this time._

Callen – _When it comes to your partner, we will never doubt you again…_

Sam – _You will pay for this…_

Callen – _Breakfast on me for the next week if you save us now!_

Sam – _I'll throw in lunches!_

Deeks considered calling them to get details on the Hell his partner was apparently putting them through, but changed his mind at the last second. He wasn't going to be able to get back to the office today anyway, and to be honest, the texts were more fun.

oOoOoOo

By mid-afternoon, Sam and Callen were actively hiding from Kensi. They had already worked out and sparred in the gym, showered, visited the firing range, cleaned weapons, and finished every bit of paperwork they had. When both of their phones signaled a text from Deeks, they ducked into the downstairs tech area. They each received a picture of Kensi's desk properly arranged with a simple message from the detective.

_For reference the next time I'm out… Remember, she is very persnickety._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There you go! Hope you enjoyed it, and as always, reviews are greatly, greatly appreciated!


End file.
